Ice Cream Tacos
by l0chn3ss
Summary: BlackStar and his friends decide to get ice cream tacos just before they visit the park. Tension boils as each person comes clean with their preferred ice cream flavors. Minor TsuStar. Slice of life.


"But what about comedy man. What about just friends hanging out and like making bets on Black star like if he would actually eat the run over waffle for 50 cents. Have you ever Considered filling our hearts with joy instead of making us cry" - Keythecoward

A gift for Kirsten and Wynnie~

Congrats on a dumb baby child who we all collectively as a fandom dub as "Blake" and who I affectionately call "Blue Naruto".

* * *

They were heading to the park, to do who knows what but at least they were together for that weekend. BlackStar refused to be dressed by Tsubaki for that occasion, opting in order to wear his black, muscle tank and his electric blue basketball shorts. He insisted that his choice in clothes showed off his ripped abs and his sharp calves (which could slay a grown man, Spirit can confirm). If the ladies couldn't help but to stop and stare, that's alright. And one particular lady did like to stop and stare a lot, and that was ok, too.

He led his pack of followers across the street and towards the plaza first, where the occasional car whizzed by, and where they served the best ice cream tacos every Thursday at the farmer's market.

Patty was the first to shove Star aside to get first in line, but he promised Tsubaki that he would behave himself, at least for today. It was rare enough that they got to hang in a group now that each person was on their own schedule, but when they got together, it was like the sun laughed a little more. He would be the bigger man and let it slide, this time.

"Baki, which one do you want? Or would you like me to cast my judgement?" Blackstar gave her a thumbs up and waited for her to respond.

There were children everywhere, whether they were weapons or meisters or regular children, Star didn't know, but they would all bow to him some day. The summer day drew out a long line at the stand. Even so, they were able to move quickly since their service was incredibly fast, another reason why BlackStar loved this particular cart.

As they came closer, Tsubaki was able to see the list of flavors that they served. "I guess I'll have the mint chocolate chip. It sounds refreshing right now."

"Is it because it's green?" Like his eyes?

Maka, who stood behind them, interrupted before Tsubaki could answer. "Are you getting chocolate again, Star? Or should we change it up today?"

When they were younger, they used to go on walks with Spirit, as weird as that sounds now. Each time they passed by an ice cream parlor or the like, they would simultaneously demand for chocolate. Old habits died hard, even after they saved the world.

"I actually got rocky road fudge last time I went with Baki." He looked at her for confirmation. After she nodded, he continued. "I prefer good ol' chocolate though. Stick with the classics."

"Fuck yeah," Maka held up her fist and he met her with his.

He saw Patty's head whip around from the corner of his eye. "No, bubblegum is the best."

His eye twitched as he was met with a challenge. "No, chocolate is the best." He crossed his arms over his chest and flexed his arms. "Ch-o-co-late."

"Bub-ble-gum." By now, Patty had completely turned around and met his stance with her own. Her eyes were starting to sharpen as she growled out each syllable. "Fight me."

A flash of white and black appeared in front of her as Liz and Kidd placed a hand on each shoulder. "Patty, there will be no fighting today, alright? Bubblegum is the best for you and chocolate is his favorite, ok?" Liz patted down Patty's hair and she finally uncrossed her arms.

"And we know that rich, pure vanilla is the best." Kidd smiled and tilted his head to the right, unknowingly lighting a new fire in one of his twin pistols and extinguishing the other.

"Bub. Ble. Gum."

"Cho. Co. Late."

"Vanilla reigns supreme, yes?"

"Roll over and die before I beat your ass until it's lopsided, Kiddo."

Tears started to form in his eyes as he collapsed onto the ground and started to beat the grass with his fists. "I don't deserve to live, I'm reaper scum."

Patty squatted down next to him and whispered, "That's right. Leave."

Black Star turned away from the scene and step forward in line. There were some things that he didn't need to see, and this was one of them. "Soul, which one are you getting?"

"Naturally, the smarties ice cream!"

His excitement was met with only silence until Tsubaki answered him. "What kind of flavor is that?"

Maka smacked him on the shoulder with her hand. "Strange kid. I don't know him."

BlackStar linked his arm with Tsubaki and turned her around. "We don't associate with his kind."

"What did I say?"

"That's the problem, you said something."

In a few more steps, BlackStar and Tsubaki were the first to reach the stand. The vendor looked to him first, because why wouldn't he, asking for his order. BlackStar held up a finger and clearly enunciated, "One chocolate and one mint chocolate chip. Waffle'd."

As he paid, Tsubaki reached for her wallet, but he wrapped his hand around hers. "My treat today, since I forgot my wallet last week." They were handed their treat immediately.

They stepped out of line and waited together as their friends ordered after them. Liz finally came out with pistachio and Kidd was handed Neapolitan.

All six (because Kidd was busy bartering with the vendors about a change in flavor and yes he would pay for another one) bit into their ice cream taco together, the perfect snack for the perfect summer day.

"Marvelous."

"I needed this in my life."

"Yummy!"

Kidd marched back to the group with one ice cream taco in both hands. "Does anyone want this vile trash?" He held up the Neapolitan.

Patty tried to bite it from his hands but Kidd pulled his hand back, accidentally letting it fly out onto the streets. It landed with a splatter and a truck rolled by, hitting it twice with its wheels.

"I bet you fifty cents that Star won't eat that." Liz pointed at the mess.

"I'll bet you a dollar that he would, Liz." Maka raised her eyebrows at him. "And I'll give you five bucks if he licks the ground."

He ate the rest of his taco in two bites and made his way to the road. "I'm getting a share of the pot, you filthy plebs."

"BLACK STAR, DO NOT!" But Tsubaki's words were lost among the "EWW, FIVE SECOND RULE IS OVER" from Soul and hysterical cackling from Patty.


End file.
